


Strawberries and Lemons

by BlackAce70



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Genberbend, OC/Canon Pairings, OCs - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, au!, male!Ruby, side pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: He was sweet. She was Sassy. He was cute while she was hot. He was quiet while she was lively. He was innocent, but she was tempting. Two opposite people; together, they were the most unique couple. Anyone would ever meet. AU. Male!RubyxYang. NON-RELATED!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Yo guys, Ace here. Bringing you guys a nice batch of Burning Rose one-shot fics.
> 
> Out in the distance my OC Subaru is directing a crane that's carrying the story title ‘STRAWBERRIES AND LEMONS’.
> 
> Subaru: Keep going, you're good… You're good...perfect!
> 
> Me: Now, I'm not sure if I'm the first author to do a drabble series featuring RubyxYang. If I'm not, that's fine. If I am, hey, first time for everything.
> 
> This drabble series, as per any other, is going to take place in an AU; one in which, Ruby and Yang aren’t related. And Ruby’s… well you guys should already know by the summary. I digress, you’ll see what’s different in my AU as the story progress. But for the most part, every thing’s the same. As for some side pairings… You’ll just have to wait and see.
> 
> Now if there’s nothing else, let’s get this rolling.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters. All property and rights belong to RoosterTeeth. I do however own the OCs that appear in this story.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Introduction

“So we finally get to meet this mysterious girlfriend of yours at long last.” 

“I for one, can’t wait to meet her.” 

In the lively establishment that was Junior’s club. Six guys could be seen chatting amongst themselves inside a booth seated table. Garnet; along with his with friends Jaune, Ren, Sun, Neptune, and his childhood friend and big brother like figure, Subaru. The students of Beacon High were all waiting to meet the supposed girlfriend of Garnet Rose.

“I still can't believe that in the two months that you started attending Beacon. You managed to get a girlfriend that quickly.” Jaune said, a hint of awe and slight jealously in his voice “That's pretty amazing.”

“And, really surprising.”

Garnet, who had been taking a sip of his soda (His brother made sure that their friends were mindful of fact that the 15 year old didn't and couldn't drink) jumped slightly when he felt a hand petting the top of his head. He looked to see that it was none other than Subaru. The 17 year old teen who had sapphire blue hair with golden highlights on his bangs, along with a pair of crimson red eyes; smiled warmly as he continued to rub his surrogate brother’s head. Much to the crimsonette’s chagrin.

“Growing up with Garnet, the kid was a complete shut in. Quiet, and a bit shy around others. Basically me, but two years younger.”

He stopped rubbing Garnet's head and rested his arms against the table. Leaning forward a bit.

“So when I found out that Garnet had gotten himself a girlfriend. You could imagine the look of surprise on my face at the thought of my little man Garnet getting up on his two feet and talking to someone on his own, let alone a girl.”

“Jeez, exaggerating a bit much, aren't you Subes?” Garnet muttered, a pout etched on his features 

“But I'm not wrong though, am I?” Subaru countered “Garn, you were so quiet. You made Ren would've been more outgoing than you would've been.”

That statement prompted a resound ‘hey’ from said person. Ignoring him, Sun continued on by asking a question of his own

“So have you met the aforementioned girl before?”

Subaru snorted playfully “Met her? I actually know her.”

Before Subaru could continue, he was interrupted by the remaining member of the group. Who hadn't spoken until now.

“Suuure you have.” Neptune drawled “You just “HAPPEN” to know the “SUPPOSED” girlfriend of Garnet. *Snort* I don't buy it.”

Everyone at the table had a look of disbelief on their face to the suddenly grouchy Vasilias. Save for Garnet, who was looking at bit hurt at the comment. As well as Subaru; who was more pissed than shocked.

Sun groaned as he facepalmed “Dude, come on man. You said you weren't going to do this.”

“Hey, I'm just saying. We've been waiting for a while now. And so far, we haven't seen this ‘girlfriend’ of his.” The aqua haired teen folded his arms haughtily “So excuse me for being a little skeptical.”

“What's his problem?” Jaune asked starting to get a bit miffed himself

“Ignore him, he's just acting childish.” Sun replied “Earlier in the week, he tried asking out a girl he's been crushing on for a while now. But he got shot down. He's been upset about it ever since.”

“Hey don't get me wrong. I'm not saying that Garnet isn't capable of getting girls. The little guy's got that innocent charm about him.” Neptune defended; while silently cursing his friend for blurting out his own personal issues. 

“I'm just saying, we haven't heard any mention of this relationship during his time here. Now all of a sudden, Rose has a girlfriend. Isn't that a little suspicious?”

“Not all relationships have to be publicly announced, Neptune.” Ren stated, eyes narrowed 

“Besides.” Subaru started, keeping his growing anger in check “From what you're implying; you're saying Garnet's girlfriend is imaginary. If that's the case, then why are we all here, waiting to meet her?”

Before Neptune could rebuttal, a scroll suddenly started going off. Everyone looked to see who's scroll it was, until all eyes landed on Garnet. Who was already in the process of answering it.

“Hello? Hey, what's up! Huh, me, I'm waiting on-wait… Where are you?” There was a brief pause “You're here?!”

Garnet got out his seat and craned his neck in an attempt to look over the crowd of club goers

“Where are you? I don't see you any- OH, you're just walking in. Okay; alright see you in a bit.”

Garnet hung up his scroll and looked back at the others. He sort of jumped when he saw amused looks on all of their faces

“What?!”

“Oh nothing” Subaru dismissed, though the smile on his face said otherwise “So, was that her?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah!” Garnet beamed “She just arrived at the club. She's gonna walk in any minute now.”

Everyone look towards the far end of the club. Stepping through the double doors and sauntering down the stairs as if she own the was curvaceous beauty with golden blonde hair and a pair of stunning lilac colored eyes. She was dressed up in a black and white jacket with a black miniskirt and stockings, that had an insignia of a burning heart on each side, and to and a pair of black boots to complete it. With a grin on her face the blonde scanned the club as she made her way down.

“That's her!” Garnet exclaimed

Subaru gave a smug grin to Neptune “Told you, she was real.”

The rest of the group didn't respond immediately, as they were too shocked at the sight of Garnet’s ‘Girlfriend’.

“Is that…?” Ren started, his eyes widening

“No way, THAT’S your girlfriend?!” Jaune exclaimed 

“Whoa-ho! Props to you kid, nice snag!” Sun praised 

“No, no way, I refused to believe that Garnet managed to get with someone like her!” Neptune denied

Garnet grinned as he stood up and waved his arm “HEY YANG!”

The blonde reacted to the name call and looked around in search for the source. Spotting the young Crimson haired boy waving at her. She smiled and made her way over to that table

“Hey Garnet.” Yang greeted, planting a kiss on her boyfriend’s forehead “I'm so sorry I'm late, Bumblebee was giving me some trouble earlier today.”

“Oh well, it doesn't matter, now that you're here.” The 15 smiled and gestured to his friends “Yang, you've met my friend and brother figure, Subaru.”

“Rayne” She greeted

Subaru gave a two finger salute “Xiao Long”

“I'd like you two meet the rest of my friends.” He started with Ren “This is Lie Ren”

Ren gave a wave “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise”

Garnet then pointed to the two blonde “That’s Jaune Arc.” He introduced while the still stunned blonde gave a meek hi. 

“And that’s Sun.”

The tan blonde gave a quick nod “Sup”

“And lastly we have-”

“Oh, no need for intros. Me and him already know each other.”

Neptune started to sink into his seat while Garnet just looked confused “You do?”

Yang put a hand on her hips, her cheeky grin widening. For what reason, no one knew but her “Yeah, he hit on me earlier on Tuesday. And tried to ask me out, keyword: tried.” Her eyes narrowed playfully “But it didn’t work out for him.”

Everyone blinked, before immediately realizing what was going on. They all slowly turned their heads to the blushing Vasilias; each one having some sort of mocking and teasing look on their faces. By that time Neptune looked ready to hide under the table. 

“Something… you want to tell us, Nep?” Sun asked, having a huge shit eating grin on his face

“Oh, screw all of you.” He whined from his seat

Subaru looked REALLY tempted to say something. But decided to be nice for the moment and let it go…for now. Garnet on the other hand, despite his chuckling. Thought that Neptune had enough teasing.

“Okay, okay, we tease Neptune’s lack of game later on.” Okay, not quite enough teasing “For now, how bout we let the lovely lady introduce herself.”

Yang smiled and bat her eyelashes “Lovely? Why thank you. May this ‘Lovely Lady’ have a seat?”

Garnet grinned and bowed, gesturing to the booth. To which, Yang responded with a mock curtsy of her own. The group snickered at their little interaction, while the blonde sat in a ‘proper’ manner. Garnet motioned to sit down next to her. But soon found himself sitting right on top of Yang’s lap.

“Huh, Yang?!”

“C’mon Garn, you know the rules.” Yang said innocently “Every time we're together, you are to sit on my lap for as long as I please. No objections.”

Garnet started protesting until Yang placed a slender finger on his lips. “Ah ah, no objections.”

A blushing Garnet folded his arms and huffed. (Much to the other’s amusement) But for the most part didn't fight it. Yang rolled her eyes and placed a kiss on her boyfriend’s cheek. Seeing that pacify him; she brought him close then turned her gaze to the rest of the group.

“Fun and games aside; it's really nice to finally meet each and every one of you.”

Yang grin changed into a warm smile “Name’s Yang Xiao Long; hope we can all get along in the future.”

End


	2. Mornings

Chapter 2: Mornings

Garnet squinted his eyes opened as the sounds of the blaring alarm clock broke him from his slumber. Gathering his bearings together, the crimsonette let out a deep yawn as he stretched his arms. It was then he felt something off.

Turning to his left, he was greeted to the sight of a sea of golden locks of hair and the pleasant scent of lemons. Feeling a strong pair of arms tightened around his smaller frame. Garnet immediately knew that this person in his bed was none other than his girlfriend Yang.

Memories of last night started to come back to him. It was Friday yesterday, meaning every student of Beacon was finally off for the weekend. Yang had wondered if she could hang out at Garnet’s after school. The 15 year old saw no problem with it. His dad was out on a job and wouldn’t be back for a while now. So he pretty much had the entire house to himself. And thus, the entire evening was spent on what couples normally do whenever they’re alone. 

Eating lots of junk food, while introducing your girlfriend to various types of Anime ever created.

. . . Okay maybe not what ALL couples do normally when they’re usually alone. But Garnet and Yang weren’t really like most couples.

Garnet couldn’t remember how long they had their little marathon, or what time they even fell asleep. He must’ve been the first to pass out, as he had no recollection of making it to his bed. Being Rudely interrupted by the sounds of his alarm clock, yet again, the boy growled in frustration as he unplugged the thing from it’s socket. Not even bothering to shut it off manually. Thinking about it now; he really saw no reason why he, 1) even had the darn thing on in the first place. And on a weekend to boot! And 2) The mind really could block out all   
unpleasant things now, can it?

Seeing as he awake now, he might as well get up and get something to eat. Pulling the covers off, Garnet started to ease himself out of bed, so he wouldn’t wake up his snoozing girlfriend. Before he could even set one foot on the ground. He was met with an unwilling force, pulling back into the bed. A force named Yang Xiao Long.

Garnet blinked, then attempted to get out of bed once again. This time, a bit more slower. Yang must’ve been REALLY comfortable using him as a body pillow. Cause not only was he pulled back into her, more roughly this time around. Her arms practically snaked around his body, he even felt one of her legs wrap around his own to lock him into place. Garnet felt a sigh leaving his mouth. This was gonna be problem.

-X-

Yang was content. It had been months since she'd gotten some decent sleep, due to the load of school work that was piled on. But this one night of sleep managed to melt all her stress away. She didn't know what it was that made her feel this way. But whatever it was, it was helping. And it was clear, that she had no   
intention of getting out of bed anytime soon. She frowned when she started to feel something move away from her. Unconsciously, she pulled the object she had been sleeping with back to her. When she felt it back where it belong she let out a satisfied sigh and fixed herself into a more comfortable position again.

Only to feel the object shift around once again.

With a silent growl, she pulled whatever was in her arm back to her. This time more roughly; in hopes that whatever was pulling what she was sleeping on, would stop. Because; so help her Remnant above. If she felt a tug again…

*Shift*

Oh that's it!

One lilac opened up, fully intending to tear into whoever was doing that. She was surprised to see that the source of her problems was none other than Garnet. Who saw that she was awake and gave a small smile.

“Hey” He greeted “Morning”

“Morning…” She greeted back, both eyes now opened.

“Ya mind letting go? You're kinda smothering me.”

True to form, Garnet's claim was indeed the case. Aside from the slender arms wrapped tightly around him, that would make even a Boa Constrictor feel uncomfortable. Yang also unconsciously had her boyfriend’s face buried deep into her chest. Forcing the boy to keep his head up. Not only to look at her; but to also provide oxygen for him. 

The blonde blushed; and loosened her grip on Garnet “Sorry…”

Garnet gave one of his usual cheery smiles “It’s okay, now. Since you're awake, how bout some breakfast? I'm feeling pancakes this morning.”

Meanwhile inside a bedroom in another house a few blocks down. A certain orange haired girl shot up from her bed wide awake. Her eyes darted around her room in a wild manner.

“Someone has uttered the ‘P’ in my presence…” She muttered quietly “ANOTHER DISCIPLE HAS BEEN CONVERTED TO THE GREATNESS THAT IS PANCAKES!!!”

Next to the loud orangette. A huge lump under the bed covers started shifting to reveal a mop of black hair with a single pink highlight on it.

“Ngh… Nora, go back to sleep. It's too early for you to be this loud.” A tired male voice said before pausing “...or crazy.”

“But...but…but Reeen, Pancakes!” Nora whined

“That's nice…” Ren responded sleepily “I'll make you some later on. For now, go back to sleep.”

“YAAY!!!”

-X-

Garnet had a distant look on his face. Yang noticed this and grew worried “Something wrong?”

“I...felt a disturbance in the force.”

Yang raised a brow “What?”

The Crimson haired boy shook his head “Nothing” He said “Anyways, time to get up.”

“Do I have to?” His blonde girlfriend whine

“Come on, we have to get up at some point. Might as well be sooner than later.”

“But it's soo comfortable.” Yang emphasized, snuggling into the bed to prove her point “5 minutes, please?”

Garnet closed his eyes and sighed “No Yang”

“Aw come on, please?”

“No”

“Five minutes, and I promise I'll get up!” Yang persuaded

Garnet opened his eyes and looked at Yang “We're not negotiating… this…”

Garnet's voice died in his throat when he saw the look on Yang’s face. Now, when a cute girl is asking for something and are met with some tough resistance. They often times bust out their trump card: The PDP. Otherwise known as the Puppy Dog Pout, to get what they want. In Yang’s case, it was something completely different. Ever see how in anime; a cute little moe girl looks at someone with sad pleading look in their eyes. Now picture a face like that, on someone like Yang.

A girl who’s normally confident and somewhat seductive when it came to her attitude; was wow reverted to a innocent little girl.

Garnet gaped at the unbelievable (and downright adorable) display in front of him at the moment. In his frozen state, Yang grabbed both of his hands and brought them together. 

“Pwease Onii-chan, can’t we lay here together a little longer?” She asked using the best little girl impression she could muster.

Feeling his resistance shatter instantly; as well as silently cursing himself for showing Yang those Moe girl animes. Garnet let out something that was a mix between a groan and a sigh

“Five minutes.” He said defeated, but then his tone hardened slightly “But not a second more.”

“Yay!” Yang grinned, falling back onto the bed, pulling Garnet along with her “Thanks Onii-chan!”

“Yeah, yeah” Garnett replied with an eye roll “You’re welcome.”

It didn’t take long for Yang to go back to sleep. As soon as her head hit the pillow, the blonde was out cold. Garnet sighed, somehow knowing full well that it was going to be an issue waking Yang up when the five minutes were up. But, if he had to be honest; he really didn’t mind. After all, if getting up late meant waking comfortably like this every morning…

“This might not be so bad.”

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, when I said that I would have the next chapter ready for you guys soon, I meant it huh? 
> 
> To be honest, I actually have some ideas for this story. The only thing, is getting them down on paper. Which is notably more easier said than done. I digress, anyway, guys this was chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it as much as the first. And the third one is well under way. Until then…
> 
> See you next time ^_^


	3. First Meeting

Chapter 3: First Meeting

Garnet could not keep the look of amazement off his face when he stepped off the bus. Who could blame him, when he was currently standing in front of the dream school he thought he wouldn't be attending 2 years from now. But due to unexpected circumstances; here he was, about to start his first year in Beacon University.

“So, this is Beacon.” He uttered to himself in pure awe “Dad was right, it is overwhelming.”

“If you're amazed by this. I can only imagine your reaction when you view the rest of the school.”

Garnet whirled around at the sound of the voice coming from behind him. Standing there was a tall man in a dark green and black business suit, who seemed to be in his thirties. He had silver-grayish hair and brown eyes with small black frame and lens glasses. In one hand, he was holding a black cane, while in the other was mug filled with coffee. 

Garnet took a slight step back upon seeing who it was. This man was none other than Ozpin; Headmaster of Beacon University, and the descendent of the original founders. The man himself was a total mystery; it was rumored around the school, that Ozpin was said to have lived around the time the university was founded. Some say that he was the one who founded the school himself. Garnet mentally rolled his eyes; there was no way anyone could live that long. So obviously those rumors couldn’t be true.

Could they…?

“It’s impressive, huh?”

Ozpin’s voice snapped Garnet out of his shock “Excuse me?”

“Taking in the school’s environment.” Ozpin took a sip of his coffee “At the start of every year; it never ceases to entertain me how many looks of awe I see, whenever new students arrive at my school.”

He looked at the young 15 year old “And your face is no different.”

Garnet had the decency to blush embarrassingly at that. This may be the second time the teen was talking to the Headmaster. But the crimsonette still couldn’t bring himself to talk properly around him. 

It was roughly two months ago, when he first met the man. It was the week before summer vacation at Signal. Nothing special, Garnet was in class, going over the final exam notes. When he was suddenly called to the principal’s office. Confused and a little worried; wondering what the principal could possibly want with him on the last week of school. Arriving at the office, Garnet was met with the surprise of his life. There stood Ozpin; calm and collected as ever, all the while oozing an aura of authority around him. Next to him was a blond haired woman with sharp emerald green eyes. Unlike Ozpin, her appearance and stance was more strict, and basically told Garnet that she tolerated no type of BS whatsoever. If Garnet remembered correctly, her name was Glynda Goodwitch if he wasn’t mistaken. 

Moving on; at the time, Garnet hadn’t been aware of what was going on, or who these people even were. The look on the boy’s face was priceless when he learned that Ozpin himself had wanted to enroll him into his academy. Apparently, the man had been poking his nose around certain schools, looking for any potential students for his university, until he came across a certain little Rose. Who, at first glance, may seem like an average student. But looking past him and into his grades, the man was impressed to see that the ever so quiet Garnet, maintain a perfect 4.0 GPA. 

Any plans for searching for any more student came to a complete stop after that. And while Garnet was inwardly happy at thought of attending Beacon. On the outside, the boy was flipping out.

“I can’t attend Beacon! I-I’m two years too young to even go there!”

His argument was weak, pathetic even, and he knew that. But honestly he couldn’t think of a real reason to say no. It’s not like he didn’t want to go; it had been his life’s dream to get into Beacon University. He just didn’t want to seem like he was getting on special privileges. Ozpin maintained his poker face as he heard his potential student’s weak argument. Though inside, he was smiling; if one were to be honest, he could see a little bit of himself inside of Garnet. Along with a certain dusty old crow. Regardless, it didn’t take much for the man to counter and persuade the young boy to reconsider his argument. And before he knew it, Garnet found himself getting ready to attend his new school by the beginning of fall. 

“Headmaster…” Garnet began to say

“Please Garnet, just call me Ozpin. Or professor, if you prefer.”

“Okay... Professor. Are you sure it wasn’t a mistake offering me an enrollment here?” Garnet inquired “I mean, academic wise, I can see why I’m here. But physically, I’m two years younger than every freshman here.”

“I don’t believe in making a mistake when it comes to choices. Only choices you make, for a reason.” Ozpin said “If I didn’t think you had what it takes for you to come to my school. Would I have even bothered in the first place?”

Garnet stared at the floor “I guess not.”  
Hooking his cane under his armpit, Ozpin gave the boy a pat on the shoulder “I know this is a whole new environment for you. But I know you’ll have a pleasant time here. Just give yourself a couple days to adjust, things should turn out okay for you.”

With that the Headmaster of Beacon started off towards the school himself. Garnet saw him go and let out a small smile. Maybe things would be okay during his time here in Beacon.

-X-

Or...maybe not.

Garnet didn’t know what was going on. Maybe it was first day jitters, or maybe the Goddess of Luck didn’t feel like shining down on him today. But whatever it was, he hated it at the moment. 

Not ten minutes after talking with Ozpin. Garnet had accidentally crashed into a student in his haste to get to class. Not only making her drop her school supplies, but also making her spill her (scalding) hot cup of coffee on her expensive outfit. The boy couldn’t honestly tell if the scream she let out was from excruciating pain or pure rage. Either way, he didn’t feel like sticking around to find out. To make matters worse, he soon found out that the girl he bumped into (literally) was Weiss Schnee; the daughter and heiress to the Schnee company. A large well known corporation throughout all of Vale. It didn’t take an active imagination to wonder what would happen to him if the girl brought this little incident to her father. 

Wondering whether or not if he was going to live or not. He failed to notice running into someone else. This time, a group making him wish that he had stayed and dealt with the Schnee heiress fury. This time he bumped into Cardin; a known bully inside Beacon, and his pack of cronies. Seeing that this was a new student or ‘fresh meat’ as one of Cardin’s friends called him. All of them decided to “properly” introduce Garnet to Beacon. An offer our loving crimsonette graciously accepted by running away as fast as he freaking could. He was pretty confident that he had gotten away successfully. There was a reason why he had been ace track runner back in Signal after all. 

By the end of that fiasco, Garnet had managed to successfully make it to homeroom on time. Despite the number of students in the class, there were a fair amount of seats available. He choose a seat in the back. Figuring he had enough drama for one morning. Seeing as there was still time before class started; Garnet opened up his scroll and pulled up one of his usual online manga sites MangaHere. Growing up, Garnet had always had a deep love for animes and mangas, thanks to his older brother Subaru. Because of this, he always preferred that, over cartoons when he was a kid. And while he didn’t have anything against western cartoons, as they had nicknamed. There had been plenty of shows he like just as much. He just liked anime more; and if he had to be honest. Cartoons nowadays didn’t hold the same impact as they did back then. Either all the good ones were cancelled, the good ones became mediocre, or they were just bad from the start. But for some reason, were quite popular. Oh well, whatever entertained the kids he figured. 

He was so engrossed in the manga he was reading. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a girl with flowing blonde hair and a pair of lilac eyes staring down at him

“Ah sorry about that.” A girl spoke smiling “Ya mind if I sit here? All the other seats are pretty much taken.”

Garnet found himself staring at the pretty girl in front of him. Before he averted his gaze towards the rest of classroom, which had filled up considerably since he last checked. With a low blush, he gestured to the free seat to the girl older teen before retreating back to his scroll. The girl had an amused look on her face but didn’t say anything. 

Garnet tried to focus on the manga he was reading. But he could feel the eyes of the blonde piercing his skull. Having enough, he looked back at the girl

“Um, is there something you need?”

The girl maintained her smile as she leaned her head into her hand “Oh nothing, I’ve just that, you’ve been really into whatever’s in your scroll.” She leaned towards Garnet slightly “Mind showing me what it is?”

Garnet leaned back, a bit startled. But saw that there was no harm in telling her “It’s nothing special, just a manga called ‘Jojo’s Bizarre Adventures’.” he said showing her the scroll 

“Oh really?” She took the scroll into her hands “What’s it about?”

“Oh wow, uh, it’s a bit difficult to explain. But basically, it’s about this family called the Joestars, right? And throughout each generation, this family deals with wild and crazy things in their life, such as vampires.”

“Really?” She said as she started reading some of the pages in the manga, it took her a minute to adjust to the reading style. Since everything was right to left; basically a comic but backwards. But as for the manga itself, it was pretty interesting if not a bit weird. But she figured that’s what it’s name implied. 

“How good does it get?” The girl asked, handing the scroll back to him

Garnet had a look of scandal on his face “How does it get?!” He parroted “I promise you; if you started reading, or watched the anime rendition of it. You’ll be hooked, trust me.”

Garnet had recently gotten into Jojo’s Bizarre Adventures; thanks to Subaru, who thought that the crimsonette might like it. And to say that the young teenager was hooked was a huge understatement. When he first watched the anime; what started out as watching a couple of episodes turned into a mini Jojo marathon that lasted the entire weekend. And he loved every bit of it; from Phantom Blood, to Stardust Crusaders. And while he admitted Joseph was the best Jojo; Jotaro was and always will be, his personal favorite.

He blinked when he heard the girl giggling at him “Sorry it’s just… you looked so happy when you were explaining it. It was actually kinda cute.”

That statement caused Garnet to light up like a christmas tree. Luckily for him, at that moment, the professor decided to walk in. He was a fairly old, rotund man, with grey hair and a thick bushy mustache. Setting his books down, he faced the filled classroom.

“Alright everyone, calm down. Welcome to another thrilling year here at Beacon. I’m your Homeroom Professor: Peter Port, let’s all have a wonderful year, shall we?”

“Seems like the teach’s here.” The girl pointed before looking at Garnet “How bout we talk more later on, okay?”

“Sure” Garnet replied, he paused for a moment before saying “I’m Garnet Rose, by the way.”

The blonde gave a small grin “Nice to meet ya Garnet. The names Yang Xiao Long. But you can just call me Yang.”

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one-shot up and running; this time, we’re introduced to not only Garnet’s first hectic day at Beacon, but how our favorite Burning Rose couple first met each other.
> 
> Not much to say this chapter other than the outcome came out a little differently than I expected. But it still came out great either way. As usual; I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please be kind enough to leave a review/fave/or follow. And check out my other works. Until then…
> 
> See you next time ^_^


	4. People will Talk

Chapter 4: People will Talk

“Hey Garnet, thanks for letting me copy your notes.”

“No problem, Jaune.”

It was getting into the afternoon at Beacon. And Garnet and Jaune were just coming out of their two hour lecture class with their History Professor: Bartholomew Oobleck.

“I swear, our professor either coffee in his blood or he just likes to talk fast; either way, it makes our lives a living hell.” Jaune said, closing his locker door “It's a good thing that you and me are friends. You're the only one who can keep up with his miles per second talking.”

Garnet shrugged his shoulders and smiled “I've always been good with writing fast. It's been a reliable trait of mine ever since I can remember.”

“Lucky” The shaggy blonde muttered “So… What're you gonna do now? Me, I'm heading for the cafe.”

“Food sounds good.” Garnet drooled slightly, he recovered himself “Lemme just grab the last of my books for the next class and I'll meet up with you.”

“Alright” Jaune waved “Later G”

Garnet gave a little salute before looking back to his locker. After he grabbed all he needed for his next class. He shut his locker door and locked it before starting out for the lunchroom. He was about to turn a corner when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

“So I asked Yang if she wanted to hang with us after school today. And you know what she said; she said she was going to spend the day with that little boyfriend of hers.” A female voice said, sounding disgusted “Ugh, can you believe it? She's still going out with that kid!”

Garnet, who was standing by the corner, listening to the conversation, automatically knew who that voice was. It was Nicole; one of the girls Yang hangs out with, outside of the normal group. He had only met the girl once, when Yang introduced him to them. And he immediately got an uneasy vibe from her.

“Why are they talking about me?” He muttered to himself. Focusing back on the conversation 

“Seriously?” Another female voice drawled. Mariah, he noted; Nicole’s friend and another girl Yang hung out with “So it's actually a serious thing, and not some sort of prank?”

“Apparently,” Nicole sighed “I don't even know why she's still with him, or is even dating him in the first place. Not only is he young and childish. He's annoying, weird, WAAAY too damn cheery all the time. And to top it off, he's a complete loser. I mean, have you SEEN the people he hangs around.”

Garnet could feel Mariah roll her eyes in agreement “Ugh, tell me about it. I've only met him once, and I already know he's out there. Especially with those weird books and shows I've caught him watching in the library. I've even seen him talking to himself. That kid needs a serious reality check.”

Nicole shook her head “I hope Yang realizes what type of boyfriend she has, and dumps him soon. Otherwise, it might be too late.”

“Yeah, who knows if that weirdness is contagious.”

With an annoying snarky laugh, the two girls left. Unaware of the little audience that heard everything. Garnet gripped the straps to his back tightly. Trying to keep his emotions in check. His scroll suddenly buzzed to life; pulling it out, he looked to see that it was a text message sent from Jaune.

Hey, where r u? Aren't u coming?

Garnet didn't respond, shoving the device back into his pocket and started off in another direction. No longer feeling hungry.

-X-

“Just ignore them Garnet.”

Inside the bedroom within the Rose is residence. Garnet could seen talking with his older brother Subaru about what he had heard earlier. And right now; the older teen was trying real hard to keep his anger in check.

Garnet clutched the bedsheets to his mattress tightly while his head was hung low “I...I knew that those girls never really thought much of me in the first place. I always knew that. But I never would've guessed that this is what they truly thought of me.”

Subaru, who had managed to calm himself, silently muttered every swear he could think of, in the damn alphabet. He always knew about Nicole and Mariah; a pair of two-faced bitches that loved to talk behind people's back. Whenever they would meet someone, they would pretend to be nice and make it seem like they genuinely care for the person they ‘befriended’. But once they learn the dirty little secret about them. They would show their true colors, and would spread nasty rumors about them. If you were meeting them for the first time, you would either learn the hard way, what type of girls they truly were. Or, if you were lucky, have someone who's known them for who they really were and would warn you about them. With girls like them; it was always a wonder to Subaru, why Yang still hung out with them? 

“Am I really that bad?” Garnet asked 

The red eyed teen could hear the low voice of his younger brother, slowly crack with sadness. Subaru cursed himself, for being unable to warn Garnet about those girls when he had first met them.

He let out a deep breath and looked at the silver eyed boy “You’re not annoying or weird or any of what those girls said, alright?” He told Garnet “I really wish that I could give a reason as to why the girls said what they said. But this is reality; you're gonna meet people like them in the future who are completely assholes, or in this case, total bitches, for no reason. I hoped that you would never be exposed to something like this really early in your age. But unfortunately, there are things even I can't protect you from.”

By the end of this, Subaru was sitting next to Garnet on his bed, putting a hand on the kid’s shoulder. He grinned when he saw the crimsonette let out a small smile of his own. Just then, the doorbell rang. Both boys were confused, wondering who could that possibly be at this time?

“I'll get it” Subaru said as he went downstairs to answer it.

He heard the doorbell ring repeatedly a few more times “I'm coming, I'm coming” he called out to them. He opened the door, and was surprised to see a certain blonde standing there “Yang?! What're you doing here?”

Standing in front of the dark haired teen was indeed Yang Xiao Long. Who, at the moment, had a frantic look on her face.

“I, I heard from Jaune that something was wrong with Garnet.” She replied breathless “Is… Everything okay, is he okay?!”

Yang had already finished her classes for the day and was on her way to meet up with Garnet, when she had ran into Jaune. She had been confused when the blonde Arc asked her if she had seen her boyfriend anywhere, to which she responded no. Growing a bit concerned, she asked what happened that he was looking for him. Apparently from Jaune, Garnet was originally supposed to meet up with him at the cafeteria, after one of their previous classes. When he didn't show, he messaged him to ask why he never came. Only to receive nothing more than a simple ‘I wasn't feeling hungry’. Later on, Jaune heard from Sun that Garnet had been looking extremely down about something, throughout the entire of class. He tried to get answers, but the young Rose refused to say anything and ran out the room by the end of class. By the end of the explanation, Yang went from being concerned, to downright worried. She had no hesitation offering to help  
Jaune find Garnet; only when she heard from Pyrrha, that Garnet had already left for his house along with Subaru. Did she immediately make a beeline straight for Garnet's house. 

“Please, Subaru” Yang was practically begging “Please tell me, you know what's wrong with Garnet.”

Hearing the desperate pleas in her voice, made Subaru’s heart go out to both her and Garnet. If he had any doubts about Yang’s relationship with his brother. This crushed it right here “Actually, I do know what's wrong.” He held his hand up before she could say anything “Thing is, this is something that you need to hear from Garnet, not me. This is a subject, that I think it's better, you hear from victim’s mouth himself.”

With that sentence left hanging, Subaru ushered Yang into the house, and lead her upstairs to Garnet's room. Once they reached, he opened the door, to find the said boy on his scroll. He looked up to see Subaru back.

“Hey Subes, who was at the door?”

The blue haired teen didn't say anything but moved to the side, revealing Yang. The younger teen dropped his scroll in shock.

“Yang?!”

“Garnet!” Yang practically launched herself from her spot and brought her boyfriend into a deep hug “You're okay, I heard from Jaune something was wrong with you and I got so worried.”

Subaru smiled at the little display in front of him. Feeling that Yang might be able to handle the situation better than he could, he went and grabbed his book bag.

“Okay, seeing as how Yang’s here. Maybe she could help you with your problem. Actually, I know she can” He gave his usual two finger salute “Later you two, I'll see you tomorrow.”

With that said the, highlighted teen left the house. Yang watched as he left the house, before turning her attention back to her main concern.

“Garn, what's the matter? I've been getting the run around since after school; trying to figure out what's been upsetting you. And no one can tell me what's wrong.” She held his hand firmly “Please tell me, I hate it when someone close to me is hurting and I can't do anything to help them.”

Garnet didn't say anything at first, but got and walked to the middle of his room. Rubbing his arm, he had his back towards Yang “Yang…” He muttered “Am I too cheery?”

Yang blinked “Excuse me?”

“Am I too cheery?” Garnet repeated, looking back this time. He paused before adding “To you? Have I ever irritated you by being too cheery?”

Yang gaped “No you're not, especially to me! Why would you-?!”

“Am I weird?” He asked, cutting off his girlfriend “Have I weirded you out in any way?”

“No, you're not weird either.” She assured, mentally wondering why he asking all of this

“Last question” he hesitated before asking “Do I annoy you?”

Okay, that last question, pissed her off. Yang could take a lot of things about people, be it good or bad. But one of things she didn't tolerate, was having people think that they were a nuisance to her. Standing up, she walked over to Garnet and forced him to face her. Angry lilac bore into shocked silver.

“You are NOT annoying.” She answered through gritted teeth “I don't know what's been filling your head with these things. But I want you to stop it right now.”

She hugged her sad rose closely “You're not weird, you can never be too cheery for me. And most of all; you're not annoying. Who's been filling your head with this?”

The 15 year looked away, shaking his head in refusal “Garnet…” She tried

“No I...I don't want to destroy your friendship with them.” He slapped his hand over his mouth “Uh oh”

Yang froze ‘I of my ‘friends’ said all of this?!’ She thought “Who was it?” She asked- no demanded in a low voice 

“Yang no, it-”

“Garnet…”

The young boy looked at his girlfriend and jumped in fright at her expression. Now one would expect the blonde to be angry or frustrated. But it was the complete opposite; Yang had a completely calm expression. Her eyes were half lidded, her entire look, neutral. 

“I'm not going to ask you again.” Her tone was even; bad sign “One of my apparent ‘friends’ had the nerve to say all these things about you.” Her eyes narrowed to mere slits “Who. Was. It?”

Unable to take it, he blurted out “Nicole and Mariah” he said quickly, not wanting to anger Yang more.

He could deal with a visibly angry Yang; he knew plenty of ways on how to handle that. But a calm and quiet Yang? A calm Yang was a severely dangerous Yang.

Yang made no outward reaction at the two names given; other than her eyes widening slightly “What?”

Garnet silently gulp and told her everything that happened after Oobleck’s class. How he had been getting his things for the next class when he overheard the two girls talking. When they were done, he had gone to the roof of the academy to mull over everything he heard. And to his shock, they had been right. That's why he had been quiet for the rest of the day. He didn't talk to Sun or Jaune when they reached out to him. Because he had just wanted to be alone, Subaru was the exception because he could always confide in his older brother in this like this.

Yang sat back down on Garnet's bed, while she took in everything, Garnet had said to her. All the while, remaining eerily calm and quiet. To anyone else, she was handling it maturely and rationally. But Garnet knew better; he knew from the signs and position she was currently in. The moment she sat down, hunched over slightly as she brought her folded hands in front of her face. He already knew this was a red flag.

Yang wasn't angry anymore. She was furious.

“Yang?” He called quietly “Don't.”

He heard the faint sounds of her knuckles cracking “Yang please, they're not worth it.”

“AND WHY NOT?! WHY SHOULDN’T I GET BACK AT THEM FOR WHAT THEY SAID!”

Garnet visibly stepped back at the sudden explosion. Yang, seeing his reaction, took a deep breath to calm herself. Though her anger did not diminish in the slightest.

“Those two knew exactly how I felt about. They told me straight to my face, that they liked you and that they supported my relationship with you. And now, I find out that it was all just a big lie! And that they never cared about you or my feelings about you. Even if they never said anything to your face. The fact that you heard their true feelings towards, hurting you more than they'll ever know. THAT’S where they crossed the line, and I'll never forgive for them for it. So tell me Garn.”

She walked up to her boyfriend “Why. Aren't. They. Worth it?”

Garnet was quiet for a moment “Because I'm telling you they're not.”

Yang blinked in shocked

“Yang, I know you're upset, scratch that, I know you're angry. And you wanna break someone's arm. But please, I'm begging you, don't do anything you're gonna regret.” He hugged her waist “I know you're quick to resort to violence whenever you want to protect someone. But I don't want you senselessly beating up anyone, even if it's for my sake.”

Yang opened her mouth, but closed it and shook her head. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Garnet “I swear, you're too nice for your own good.”

Garnet looked up; smiling widely or the first time today “Please, you know you love it.”

Her smile turned into a grin “It's true, I really do.” The couple sank to the floor, still holding each other closely “I love every single part of you Garnet. And don't let anyone ever make you think otherwise. If they do, they're in for a serious ass beating. Damn what you say at that point. Get it?”

Garnet chuckled “Got it”

Maybe he was annoying, and maybe he was a little weird. He will admit to that. But if Yang didn't seem to care, why should he?

-X-

Now, originally I was planning to end it right here. Buuut, since some of were probably hoping that those two bitches were gonna get it. I guess I can extend it a bit more.

-X-

The next morning at Beacon

*SLAM*

Nicole and Mariah let out cries or gasps of pain as they were each forcefully slammed into the lockers by their necks. Squinting their eyes open, they looked down fearfully at their assailant.

“Yang” Mariah croaked out “I-I don't get it. What did we do?”

“Yeah” Nicole choked out, feeling her neck being constricted tighter by the second “All we just did was say hello.”

Yang looked at two squirming dark skinned girls with a neutral expression. Completely ignoring the small crowd of students that were forming around them. With a calm voice, she started to speak

“You know, I'm an easy going type of girl. I don't react to a lot of things, and I'm usually known for having a high amount of tolerance for a fair amount of things. Be it good or bad. If you told me something or said something that would normally get someone upset. I probably would've laughed or made light of everything that you said, but in the end, still taken it for what it was.”

She sighed “That said, there's only one thing thing, that I have absolutely no tolerance for, whatsoever. And that's lying, two-faced bastards.” She narrowed her eyes at her once friends “Or in this case, bitches.”

Both girls felt a sense of dread wash over due to the direction this conversation was going.

“So when I overhear certain comments being towards a certain boyfriend of mine, from my supposedly best friends. Behind our backs no less; YOU CAN SEE WHY I’M A BIT UPSET!”

Nicole and Mariah eyes bulged out of their heads. Not from Yang raising her voice at them. But from her somehow finding out about what they truly thought of Garnet. They had always made sure to be careful talking about Garnet. Making sure no one would hear them so that it would end up back to Yang. But know that she found out… Remnant above, help them.

Yang could see the fear in their eyes. Good, they have a reason to be scared “It's one thing to tell me straight up that you don't like someone that I hang around with. And least then, I know you're being honest with me. But for you to lie to me, in front of my face? With that stupid ass smiles on your face?! You've got some fucking nerves!”

By this point, both girls were stuttering to explain themselves or give reasons Yang knew were pure bullshit. Having enough, she shut them up by slamming them into the lockers again; a lot harder this time around. She let go of both of them and let them drop to the ground. Nicole and Mariah gasped for breath, thanking whoever upstairs that made Yang let them go. When they looked back up at the blonde. They frozen in fear when they saw the one thing that made Yang Xiao Long the most intimidating girl in all of Beacon.

Her eyes

What was originally lilac when she had been glaring at him. Slowly turned to a bright twisted blood red color. No one knew how her eyes were able to do that. Nor did they care; just that the might sight of them would scare anyone shitless. Yang crouched down to the girl’s level, causing the both of them to hug each other in fear.

“You girls wanna bad mouth me in front of my face or behind my back. Go ahead, do whatever you want, I don't care.” She stated in a tone so low, only the three of them could hear “But, if I ever, ever, hear you saying something about Garnet ever again. Me slamming you against the lockers will be the LEAST of what I will do you.”

She leaned forward and whispered “Understand?”

Both girls nodded quickly showing that they understood crystal clear. Knowing her message got across no problem. Yang stood up and grab her bag, heading out to her first class. The students whole formed a crowd around them, immediately cleared the way for the passing Xiao Long. This made the blonde smile; not only did she get her point across to those two. She made sure that was inadvertently addressed to the crowd surrounding them. The students liked to gossip, so she was sure that by the end of the day. The entire student body will learn of the new unspoken rule.

Do not, in any way, mess or harm Garnet Rose. Doing so, earns you the wrath of Beacon University's Yellow Dragon.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done, that's better. So another one-shot up for you guys. What do you think like it, hate it? Lemme know, I welcome any and all feedback.
> 
> Nothing else to say other than I hoped you guys liked it. And stay tuned for the next drabble. As usual, I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you did, please be kind enough to check out my other works, and/or leave a Fave/Follow/or Review. Until then
> 
> See you next time ^_^


	5. Jealousy

Chapter 5: Jealousy

(A/N: This one-shot takes places in my RWBY headcanon AU. Which is pretty much the same as normal RWBY, just with my AU settings added in. The only new information is that, Garnet and Yang are childhood friends that have been dating since Signal. When they got into Beacon, they decided to keep their relationship quiet. Why? You’ll find out as you read.)

“Hey Garnet, right? You got a minute?”

Garnet had been working on Crescent Rose, tuning her up when he felt someone wrap their arms around his shoulders. He looked up to see a tall dark skinned boy in a white long coat smiling down at him. Garnet was confused as to who this guy was, but then remembered that he was a part of Sun’s team; Sage, if he recalled.

“Sure Sage, what can I do for you?” The Crimson haired boy smiled

“I was just wondering about one of your teammates.” Sage said “The blonde one.”

Garnet felt the corner of his mouth twitched ever so slightly, but maintained his smile “Yang?” He feigned ignorance “What about her?”

“I just wanted to know, since you’re her teammate and everything. Do you know if she’s interested in anyone?” Sage asked smiling

This time, Garnet’s smile completely faded. Though inwardly he was narrowing his eyes “No” he responded slowly “Why do you want to know this anyway?” He asked Sage; though, he had a pretty good idea what he was going to say next.

The dark skinned boy had the decency to look modest when he scratched the back of his head “Well… might as well come out and say it. I was thinking of asking her out.”

And there it was, that statement. The one line he’s been hearing non-stop ever since he’s been attending Beacon. Whether it was him walking past a couple of guys that was staring at Yang from afar. Or some random guy, coming to him to ask about the blonde beauty in question.

Focusing back at the broadsword user, Garnet asked “Okay, you want to know if Yang’s single. Why come to me?”

“Because obviously, you’re the best one to ask.” Sage countered “Obviously I can’t just go up to Yang and ask her. I doubt I’d get anything out of Weiss, other than an icy stare. And Blake, no offense to the girl. But I might as well talk to a brick wall; what with how non-responsive she can be.”

Said girl snapped her head up at the mention of her name. She looked towards Sage and Garnet, her golden eyes narrowing and ‘bow’ twitching slightly. The crimsonette noticed his teammate and with wide eyes, discreetly shook his head. Silently pleading with her not to do anything. Blake’s eyes narrowed even more, and Garnet could practically hear the internal hissing emanating from her.

Oblivious to the little exchange, Sage continued “So in the end, you were the best choice.” 

“I see” 

Garnet mentally rolled his eyes. He had heard that reasoning so many times from guys coming up to him, wanting to know about Yang’s relationship status. It was pretty much a default answer at this point. It must’ve been because he was the only boy in his entire team. That had to have been the reason; either that, or somehow, someway, they made the connection that he and Yang grew up together back in Signal. He was leaning towards the former as opposed to the latter, but he wouldn’t put it past it if the latter was the reason as well.

“I don’t know if Yang’s interested in anyone. Or if she’s even dating anyone at all.” Garnet lied smoothly “You’re just going to have to find that out yourself.”

Sage slumped “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He then recovered “I’ll guess I’ll do that now.”

“Sure, you go do that.” Garnet replied absentminded, focusing his attention back to Crescent Rose. Only when he realized what Sage said, did he blink “Wait, what?”

He watched at the tall teen make his way over to Yang, who was standing at the far side of the room, working on a punching bag. The 15 year old saw Sage tap Yang on the shoulder, getting her attention; from there, the two started talking. Or rather, Sage talked while Yang just listened. Since they were on opposite ends of the room, Garnet couldn’t hear what he were saying.

“Why’d you do that?”

Garnet looked and saw Blake approaching him, sheathing her weapon on her back.

“Do what?”

Blake gave a look that said ‘You know what I’m talking about’ “Setting him up like that, knowing full well what the outcome was gonna be.” She stated “Why didn’t you just tell him that you and Yang are dating?”

Garnet didn’t take his eyes off Crescent as he continued inspecting it “Me and Yang made a promise, not to reveal to anyone our relationship until we were comfortable in Beacon.” He explained “It was a deal we made when we learned I would be attending the academy.”

The night before the couple would be heading off to Beacon Academy. Yang had proposed to Garnet that they should keep their relationship quiet when they arrived at Beacon. It wasn’t because Yang was ashamed of being with Garnet in any way, Oum above no. That was a point she wanted to make clear and emphasize right off the bat. The real reason was quite the opposite actually. Back in Signal; while the Burning Rose couple had no reservations going out in public. A lot of kids had been jealous of the two of them hooking up. The boys mostly towards Garnet.

Just as Yang was popular here in Beacon. She had quite the reputation back in Signal, and was considered to the most prettiest girl back home. Now, by no means was Signal lacking in the beauty department when it came to girls. There were plenty of girls who were just as beautiful as Yang, if Garnet were being completely honest. But there was just something about Yang that made every guy and a few begrudging girl turn their heads at her.

So to put it long story short; when everyone learned that Yang had already been taken by Garnet. Who already had the advantage of being Yang’s childhood friend. You could say that the response to this was a bit…negative.

So when it when it was time to go to Beacon. Yang thought it would be best not to let history repeat itself. Don't get her wrong, she had been completely ecstatic when she learned her lovely little Garnet would be attending Beacon. She just didn't want him to go through the same crap he went through in Signal. She knew prior, that some friends she made outside of Signal would be attending Beacon. And she had no doubt that she caught some of their eyes. While she knew right off the bat, she wasn't going to accept any offers to their advances. She didn't want to give the impression that she was taken as well.

If Garnet got a lot of heat from kids, who was his age back home. Imagine the response from teens in a high school like background. The fact that the scythe user was two years younger did NOT help his situation in the least.

This was Yang’s logic, to which, Garnet had to admit. Did make some sense to a degree. And while he was a bit upset by that. In the end; he knew Yang meant well, she always did.

“That's how it is.” Garnet sighed “Besides, it's not like it's forever. We're probably gonna reveal it some time soon in the future.”

After all, there was a certain dance coming up, his white hair teammate was preparing and overseeing.

Blake nodded slowly “Well then…” She said “It's nice to see you're taking your jealousy quite maturely.”

Garnet whipped his head to the Cat Faunus “What? I'm not jealous.” He folded his arms, nose stuck up “I just…feel that the guys should stop trying to hit on Yang when they know she's not interested and secretly taken.”

Blake broke out a small grin “Uh huh” she responded non-believing “That's ‘Jealousy’ Garnet.”

“I'm not JEALOUS!” He said a bit more louder, but made sure to mind everyone else in the training room. He looked down and started caressing Crescent Rose ‘I just don't like it when guys start to hit on my Yang.’

He looked up in front of him, and his eyes instantly widened at the sight before him. Sage had continued trying to get at Yang. Though the aforementioned just had her arms folded, leaning against the wall trying to hide the look of disinterest on her face. But that's what didn't shock Garnet.

What did shock him, was that Sage was also leaning against the wall, his arm propped up and everything. But his second hand was lifted up, motioning towards Yang, in a very unpleasant spot in the silver eyed boy’s mind.

With a loud gulp, Garnet moved his own hands to a certain trigger.

-X-

Yang was paying her full attention to a punching bag, working on polish her skills, when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see some tall dark skinned guy staring at her. And with the cheesy grin that was plastered on his face. It was obvious what he was going to ask her. Oh boy, this should be good.

Forcing down a sigh, she folded her arms and met the man's grin with one of her own “Yo, can I help you?” She asked, leaning into the wall

The guy jumped a little at the sudden blunt question. But he quickly regained himself and maintained his smile.

“I'm not sure if you've heard this before…”

Oh Lord

“But I've been admiring you and your beauty for quite some time now, and-”

She tuned him out before he could finish that sentence. Yang had just wanted to roll her eyes the amount horrible pick up lines guys have been using to try and get with her. ‘Try’ being the key word here. Some of them were so bad, she cringed. And this was coming from someone who purposely makes bad puns.

Her eyes glanced to the side and she noticed Blake and Garnet staring at the scene before them with relative mixed reactions. While Blake had her normal neutral expression. Garnet was different; the younger teen tried maintain a neutral look as well. But underneath, Yang could see the slight downcast expression laced upon his face.

‘Oh please, don't look like that Garnet.’ Yang thought

She hated it when he had that look. And even though she shouldn't have been complaining; since all of this was her fault, due to her ‘brilliant’ idea at the time. Thinking about it now, maybe it was a bit of a stupid idea to keep their relationship secret. It's not like she wanted to; she was just worried for Garnet's well being. Growing up, Yang had always been fiercely protective of the young Crimson haired boy. Every time he got picked on, she would gladly come to his rescue, and give a little ‘reminder’ to the bullies what would happen if they ever tried their little stunt again. She thought that would be the end of it as they got older. But apparently, when she and Garnet had started going out. Stupidity in the form of jealousy reared its ugly head again. And the two was back to square one, Garnet more so than her.

So she had been worried that it would be the same when they got into Beacon. And it was why she came up with this plan. Again, not the most brightest plan, now that she thought about it. But it was the first thing that popped into her mind. In the end she was just concerned for his well being, you couldn't fault her for that.

At the end of the day, she realized that this had been a bad idea. Not only was this affecting her as well. But her supposed ‘single’ status made her the target of almost majority of the male student body. She could only imagine the pain and torment Garnet was going through seeing her being hit on constantly. As well as how many girls she's probably pissed off attracting the attention of their crush. 

She wondered if it was too late to go back on this whole thing?

“So what’dya say? Wanna go out this Saturday?”

“Huh?”

Yang blinked, remembering that this guy was still here. She had been so deep in her thoughts she'd totally forgotten that he was still there.

“Look uh…”

“Sage” The guy responded

“Sage, Sorry. Look, tempting offer, but I'm gonna have to say, not interested.”

“Ah, come on” He tried bringing a hand to Yang’s face “Why do you hafta be-”

*BANG*

A loud gunshot rang through the air in the training hall. And a clean bullet hole was made between the small gap of Sage’s hand and Yang’s face. The tall sword user jerk back from the bullet that nearly took his hand. And Yang, despite being alarmed at a bullet whizzing past her face. Merely raised an eyebrow in confusion. Both hunters turned to the cause of the stray bullet. And was met with the sight of Garnet Rose with his weapon out in scythe form with the gun barrel letting out a thin line of smoke.

Just quickly as Garnet's hand had been on the trigger of his weapon. It immediately went to his cheek as he gasped a bit dramatically.

“Sorry!” He called out in a well acted, fake concerned voice “My weapon accidentally went off!”

Everyone surrounding the young team leader, backed away from him. Though they nodded their heads in understanding. It wasn't uncommon for a weapon to accidentally go off whenever someone was cleaning or inspecting it. It was an honest mistake, and would usually be brushed off by the first years. The older years however, narrowed their eyes. Not really believing the accidental ‘shot’ one bit, but decided to drop it, since no one was hurt.

Back with the Sage and Yang. Sage was blinking owlishly at the young scythe wielder while Yang brought a hand to her mouth. Trying real hard not to laugh; though she was failing in the process.

“Talk about shooting a round prematurely.” She said with some mirth, before turning to still stunned swordsman “I think this is a sign that you should stop. For your sake of health, maybe you should leave before Oum above decides to hit you with another warning.”

Sage started sweating “Uh...yeah, maybe I should…”

He ran off in another direction before he could even finish his own sentence, much to a certain silver eyed boy’s joy. Arms still folded, and a grin slowly changing into a smirk, Yang walked up to Blake and her boyfriend. Giving said boyfriend a knowing look.

“So?” She said “An ‘accident’ huh?”

Blake couldn't resist adding “Not jealous, huh?”

A bright red Garnet looked away and pouted “Aw, shut it.”

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And who said jealousy can’t affect anyone at anytime? Just goes to show that even someone like Garnet can get a little possessive when it comes to Yang. 
> 
> So anyways, how are you guys liking this little series. You like it, hate it? Do I need improvements somewhere, or is it fine as it is? What can I do to make it better for your enjoyment? 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, then please be kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/or Review. Until then… 
> 
> See you next time ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that ends the first drabble. The first of many; as with my other drabble and one-shot stories. If you have a suggestion or idea for a chapter; feel free to leave a review or a pm. I’m always open to any feedback, positive or otherwise. Hope you guys enjoyed the intro chapter, the next one will be up as soon as I can. Until then…
> 
> See you next time ^_^


End file.
